


A Little Something Special

by sistersophie



Series: A Little Something Extra [2]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Bromance, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sistersophie/pseuds/sistersophie
Summary: Chris isn’t sure where all this is going with Rory, but he knows he’s enjoying the ride.





	

_It worked, it worked, it worked. We did it!_

Chris can’t remember the last time he’s felt so happy about anything. He just got to do what he loves more than anything in the world – talk about cars – and on the BBC, no less. And by some miracle, the producers have found him the perfect partner to work with.

Rory has no trouble keeping up with him, word for word, joke for joke. He knows cars, that’s for certain, but he also understands how to carry on an interesting conversation in front of a camera. 

Once more, Chris blesses the people who’ve decided to produce _Extra Gear_ , particularly after he’s seen the studio films of the main show. Even a newcomer like he realises that Mr. Evans is way over the top and needs to be reined in.

But that’s not really his problem. He and Rory have their own show to host, and it’s going more splendidly than he could ever have hoped.

He looks into Rory’s open, pleasant face. They are at the pub, and Rory has just ordered him not only a pint, but a burger. Chris starts to protest the extravagance, but Rory stops him with a hand on his arm, leaning in close. 

“You can treat me next time, Monkey.”

Brown eyes meet brown eyes, and Chris feels himself start to blush.

“I will, then.”

Rory’s hand lingers a second longer than it probably should in a public place, but he finally releases Chris and settles back in his chair. No one is really watching them; no one knows them yet; except for a few hardcore petrolheads who follow each of them on the internet – and none of them are in this pub.

They are just a couple of blokes here for a good time.

The pints are served, and Rory raises his glass. “To _Extra Gear_.”

“ _Extra Gear_. Cheers, mate.”

Chris takes a big swallow, and his throat thanks him. He has talked a lot today, to be perfectly honest, and now he’s happy to sit and listen to Rory for a while. The younger man is expressive, intelligent, and clearly very comfortable in his own skin. 

And attractive.

It’s been some time since Chris has fancied another bloke. To be honest, he’s been too busy with work to bother with dating anyone, male or female. His last relationship ended more than a year ago. He hasn’t exactly been lonely, though. He figures he hasn’t met the right person.

Well, maybe that has just changed.

They devour their burgers and chips and order a second round of pints. Rory insists on paying for this one as well, and Chris doesn’t have the heart to argue. He’s enjoying himself too much.

They talk about cars, about football, about the media business, and everything clicks. Chris feels like he’s met a soul mate. 

He can’t believe it when he looks at his mobile and sees that two hours have passed.

Rory leans back in his seat. “Everything all right?”

“Oh, yeah.” Chris puts his phone back in his pocket. “But it’s been a long day, and I should be heading home.”

Rory examines him. “You okay to drive?”

“I am. You?”

“Never been better.”

“Right, then.”

They say goodnight to the barkeep and step out into a cool, windy evening. It’s only a short walk to their cars.

Chris turns to face Rory. “Well, have a safe trip home. And thanks for dinner.”

“You, too, Monkey. Any time.”

Rory extends his hand. Chris takes it, then on impulse, reaches out and pulls the other man to him in a quick, blokey hug. He feels Rory’s arm go around him, squeezing him briefly before slapping him companionably on the shoulder.

“I’ll see you on Monday.”

“Monday,” Rory echoes. “Right.”

Chris gets into his car and watches as Rory drives away.

_I can’t wait for Monday_.


End file.
